Darkstar
Darkstar is a big black tom with hazel eyes. Personality Darkstar is mostly remembered by the Clans as being tyrannical, vicious, and vengeful. In his rule apprentices were treated like slaves, and warriors were forced to fight relentlessly. He despised ForestClan and the Warrior Code. The former he believed cared nothing for the Clans and watched them die and kill each other for cruel entertainment, and the latter he thought was ForestClan keeping the Clans weak, unable to attain the power they deserved. Most of his life had been spent fighting against TreeClan, and to some extent the other two Clans. This developed into hatred and mistrust of all cats outside of his Clan, and after becoming leader he led LakeClan into wars with the other Clans, especially TreeClan. He was a cunning and crafty leader. Not only was he physically strong, he understood the value of fear, unity, and careful planning. He is known as a mastermind who could engineer many situations to his benefit, shaping entire wars to end in his favor or waging war with a smaller but deadlier force than his enemy. In the end it took a wit equally matched with his to defeat him. Because he let his emotions reign so freely over himself, he was prone to "falling in love" with many different she-cats. However it can be thought this his heart was given to one, Cloverfur, his deputy and the only cat he ever had kits with. He had a scathing, dry sense of humor and a sharp wit. As a warrior he was quiet and grim, an effect the constant fighting had on him. Darkstar had incredible willpower, able to keep his spirit intact after destruction through sheer will and hatred. History Darkkit was born in LakeClan. It is unknown if he had any littermates or the fate of his parents. After reaching the age of six moons he took the apprentice name of Darkpaw and began his training as a warrior. Much of his training involved battle; through most of his life the LakeClan-TreeClan Wars were raging, and he spent his apprenticeship fighting TreeClan more than anything else. When he finally became a warrior, Darkwind, most thought he had the potential to go on to become Clan leader one day. He had no public ambition and served his Clan faithfully. At some point he took on an apprentice. Near the end of the Wars Rapidstar had ascended to the rank of Clan leader. He chose Darkwind as his deputy, who enforced his leader's will with a ruthlessness unmatched by any other. Rapidstar only slowly began to realize what could occur by the time Darkwind became leader, but by then it was no use; he already had much influence and power over the Clan, and a few warriors loyal to his command. Rapidstar was unable to do anything and eventually lost his ninth life. Darkwind took his nine lives despite his secret hate against ForestClan, and became Darkstar. Almost at once he began his tyrannical leadership and threw LakeClan into battle once more. Most of his fury was directed towards TreeClan, although he did attack FieldClan and CaveClan more than once. He gained a reputation for ferocity and mercilessness. Around this time he took a mate, his deputy Cloverfur. Eventually she bore his kits: Darkkit, Creamkit, and Brokenkit. At the age of six moons they became apprentices. Brokenpaw was looked down on with disdain, but Creampaw and Darkpaw were extremely loyal to their father. Darkfur was favored the most because of his quick skills, and took the warrior name of Darkfur faster than either of his siblings. Creampaw, though, did not begrudge him. At the beginning of the Shadowed Woods War he invaded TreeClan territory, securing the clearing on TreeClan's side of the river. His invasion plan was discovered by the TreeClan warrior Dawnspark, who returned with a battle patrol led by Sagestar. Darkstar was doing battle with Quillfang when ForestClan suddenly descended from the sky and ordered the Clans to set aside their petty fighting to prepare for a larger threat. Reluctantly both Clans retreated, but none of the animosity was forgotten. When two rogues from twolegplace, Dragon and Tawny, came to LakeClan he reluctantly let them join for Dragon's strength in battle. This would be his ultimate undoing: Dragon fell in with Heronsong and Firetree. Heronsong wanted to free LakeClan, and Firetree had the added motivation of being in love with Cloverfur. Along with Brokenpaw the four planned an ambush by the TreeClan border. Heronsong came to him one day claiming that there was TreeClan scent over the stream and that they had found remains of stolen prey. Darkstar went with them to investigate, Creampaw following. At the border, Firetree, Heronsong, Brokenpaw, and Dragon ambushed the two. Creampaw was killed defending her father against the rebels, and Firetree struck the killing blow against Darkstar. It is unknown if he was on his last life, or if Firetree simply caused unhealable injury. The Shadowed Woods Darkstar's spirit was sent to the Shadowed Woods. Here he met the rogue Shadow who had also attacked TreeClan, and later on the rogue she-cat Astrid. The three found shared hatred against the Clans - especially TreeClan. They conspired for revenge, recruiting the entire Shadowed Woods to unite against the Clans. Darkstar was central to the planning of the coming war and developed the idea of DarkClan. Darkstar tried to recruit the TreeClan apprentices Applepaw and Brackenpaw, daughter and son of Quillfang and Dawnspark. Applepaw had recently been crippled and was not allowed to train, and Brackenpaw desperately wanted to help his sister. Brackenpaw made a deal with Darkstar to fight for the Shadowed Woods on condition that Applepaw would be healed. No on in the Shadowed Woods had that power, but Darkstar pretended he did to gain their allegiance. He also managed to recruit another child of notable TreeClan cats, Fallingjay, son of Wildfire and Hawkstorm. When Applepaw was healed by ForestClan, Brackenpaw broke his agreement with Darkstar. Furious, he attacked the apprentice and nearly killed him. This led to hatred between the two that would not die for many moons. In the end, Darkstar, Shadow, and Astrid decided to begin their conquest of the Clans by defeating all four in battle at the Four Stones. Darkstar appeared to LakeClan and drew them to the clearing, while Shadow, Astrid, and Maple took care of TreeClan, CaveClan, and FieldClan respectively. However, TreeClan was ready for the attack and alerted the other Clans, who brought battle patrols to fight the Shadowed Woods. They were also reinforced by the fox family of Foxstrike. Darkstar eventually came to blows with Brackenheart and nearly killed him. Quillfang saved his son's life by knocking Darkstar out of the way, and right into the claws of Sagestar. Sagestar killed him. DarkClan Many spirits either were sent to the Abyss of Nomads or forced to walk the earth, their spirits broken and unable to do anything but endure torment. Darkstar, however, was stronger and waited for his chance to strike back. He eventually found a body in a young LakeClan tom and grew up in hiding, waiting for Darkfur, still a LakeClan warrior, to recognize who he was. Darkfur eventually did and awoke Darkstar's spirit. Soon Darkstar had full control over his body and led many bloodthirsty, battle-hungry cats away into off-territory and established DarkClan. When DarkClan made it's presence known many others from TreeClan, CaveClan, and FieldClan joined its ranks. When he was ready Darkstar began a war known as the DarkClan War, Darkfur as his deputy. The war was brutal. Darkstar, without the Warrior Code to restrain him even slightly now, fought with ferocity and brutality. He launched the Clans into a great battle at twolegplace where he ambushed them with rats. The battle would change the course of the war, however. Many of his own warriors fell in the fighting, and both sides fell into a lull as they tried to recover. Darkfur, however, fell in love with a she-cat unwilling to join DarkClan and ran away with her, freeing himself of his father's dark legacy. Now without a deputy he reluctantly appointed Troutsurge, a former LakeClan cat. In an attempt to bolster his weakened ranks, Darkstar had his warriors capture rogues, loners, and kittypets and force them to fight in the DarkClan Games, a gladitorial battle to find new strong warriors. In the end two loners managed to claim victory, but managed to escape. Several moons later he tried the Games again, this time with more brutality and enforcement: six to ten victors were needed, and all would join DarkClan or perish. With Troutsurge's help the Second DarkClan Games were successful, and the Clan had several new warriors. After training them Darkstar led them into one last fight. Brackenheart's old hatred had not died, and Darkstar found himself at the mercy of his enemy's claws. He was killed early in the fight, leaving his hesitant Clan weak. Troutsurge led a retreat when she found that her warriors could not fight any longer. Legacy Darkstar's legacies would live on: Darkfur had kits with his mate. She died, however, and he left them in grief. When he returned two of them were gone, but one of his sons was still alive, and he took the kit with him. The other two were taken by LakeClan. The she-cat died eventually from unknown causes, but the tom lived on and even became leader of his Clan: Sapstar. Under Troutsurge's leadership DarkClan decided to reform and escape the vengeful Clans. They went north and became the peaceful SeaClan. Trivia *He was roleplayed by three different people. He was first created in 2013 by Zoe.Rogue. When she left xxCanadaxx (Clover) took over for a short time until she passed him on to Quillfang, who proceeded to roleplay him until his final death in early 2015. *His grandson is the LakeClan leader Sapstar. However, Sapstar knows nothing of his heritage. *Darkstar is the most recurring villain in the history of TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP, attacking the Clans a total of three times from different angles in both life and death, spanning 2013, 2014, and 2015. *Part of Darkstar's resilience came from Quill's reluctance to permanently kill one of the coolest, deadliest villains on the forum. Category:DarkClan Cats Category:Shadowed Woods Cats Category:Leaders Category:LakeClan Cats